Candid Camp
by Foreshadow
Summary: The Naruto cast goes to summer camp! crack fic. a lot of OOC. Rating for safety. [ON HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Okay, let's get this straight. I don't, nor will I ever, own Naruto. So there.

A/N: It may be a stupid fic, but I'm really working hard on it so please review! Also, please read my other fic. It's _really_ short, but I do like getting feedback on what I do.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

All the young ninjas are going to summer camp! They all arrive in a puff of smoke (as ninjas do).

All: -coughcoughcough-

Ino: Why the crud do we always have to appear in a puff of smoke?

Lee: There has to be a better way.

Kiba: I think I'm getting lung cancer.

The smoke clears and they all stand around awkwardly.

Naruto: So, what now?

Sakura: Don't we go to a cabin or something?

Naruto: How do we know where to go?

Shino: Didn't they send us a schedule in the mail?

Kiba: So THAT'S what it was! Damn, I'm screwed.

All: Me too.

Neji: I guess we just pick our own cabins then.

They all split up and start to pick out their favorite cabins. Ino went off to join Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten while Chouji and Shikamaru went looking for their own cabin.

Shikamaru: Hey Chouji, what about this one?

Chouji: Sure whatever.

They open the door and sitting on one of the bunks is Gaara!

Shikamaru: Hey, aren't you Gaara?

Gaara: HISSSSSS! MY CABIN! GET OUT!

Shikamaru and Chouji quickly shut the door.

Shikamaru: Oooooookay. How about we try a different one?

They leave and then they hear a scream coming from Gaara's cabin from Neji and Lee.

Chouji: That's Gaara's cabin!

Lee and Neji: WE KNOW!

In the end, they all found a good cabin that wasn't Gaara's, and they went to the mess hall. Neji and Lee had several scratches from Gaara's sand.

Temari: HAHA! I see you found Gaara's cabin.

Neji: Shut up.

Just then, all the Jounin senseis appear in a puff of smoke.

All: -coughcoughcough-

Sasuke: This smoke thing has got to go!

Kiba: My lungs! They burn! -collapses-

Gai: All right everyone! It's the spring time of youth! Come! Let us train our bodies so we may feel youthful!

Kakashi: -sigh- Gai, this is summer camp. The kids are supposed to have fun.

Gai: Oh. In that case, LET'S PARTY!

A disco ball lowers and everyone jumps up to dance to the loud music that's coming from nowhere. After 30 seconds of insane break dancing and "getting jiggy with it", they all get bored and go back to their cabins.

Naruto: Ooooh! It's finally dark outside! Time for scary stories!

Shikamaru: Talking is way too troublesome.

Chouji: FOOD! I NEED FOOD!

Sasuke: No you don't, you're already as big as a whale.

Chouji: ROAAAAWWWRRRR!

Sasuke: o-0

Naruto: Um, guys, what about the scary stories?

Sasuke: Oh yeah! I have one! Once upon a time, in a place very far away there lived a heard of magical unicorns.

Shikamaru: Unicorns?

Sasuke: SHUT UP AND LET ME TELL THE STORY! Yes, unicorns. These unicorns were very happy because they had a never-ending stack of carrots. One day, a family of evil rabbits came and devoured the carrots, making the unicorns very sad. Then the butterflies came...

Naruto: Sasuke, that story sucks.

Sasuke: -cries-

Suddenly, Orochimaru appears in a puff of smoke.

Chouji: GACK! More smoke!

Orochimaru: Hey guys, I've got a story. Want to hear?

All: ZOMG! IT'S SNAKE DUDE! RUN!

They all run out of the cabin in their underwear screaming like little girls.

Orochimaru: -sigh- Why do they always run?

After getting lonely, Orochimaru disappeared leaving Naruto, Sasuke, Chouji, and Shikamaru free to return to the cabin, but not without an escort from the girls.

Sakura: Jeez, you guys are wimps.

Naruto: B-b-but Sakura! It was that creepy snake dude!

Tenten: Deal with it.

After all the chaos, everyone settled down enough to go to sleep. What new adventures will tomorrow bring?


	2. Boat Ride

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Naruto.

A/N: Thanks to baka-yaro91's review, I feel compelled to update! Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------

Lee: YOSH! YOSH! YOSH!

Ino looked up drowsily from her pillow at the incessant chanting coming from outside.

Ino: What the hell is that?

Tenten: That must be Lee. He always goes on a 5:30 a.m. run in the morning.

Sakura: Could someone tell him to please shut up?

Tenten: No, not really.

All of the sudden a random air horn blows, waking the whole camp up. Everyone groaned at the same time which would have been funny, had it not been 5:30 a.m.

Ino: NOW what?

The noise caused several people to fall out of bed, including Hinata who was dressed in a huge shirt with a picture of Naruto on it.

Hinata: Um, I can explain.

No one really noticed though, as they were all running outside to see who was going to be killed-I mean who blew the air horn. Turns out it was Kankuro who had decided to play a joke by waking everyone up. Coincidentally, he had earned a large thwack over the head from a certain metal fan.

Kankuro: OW! Temari! Lighten up! It was just a joke!

Temari: Just be glad I didn't have the heavy fan with me.

Then Asuma appeared out from behind a tree.

Asuma: Good to see you're all awake. We've got a day of activities lined up for you so get your butts to the mess hall for breakfast.

After a lot of annoyed mumbling, they all got dressed and went to the mess hall. After forcing down rock-hard waffles and watered-down orange juice, the jounins told them about the day's plans.

Kakashi: Okay, first we have a boat trip planned.

Gaara: A boat trip?

Kakashi: Yes, there's a really big lake near here. We thought it'd be fun to take you guys for a ride. It'd also be fun for the jounins to learn how to drive a boat.

Everyone paled at this comment. Kakashi didn't seem to notice.

Kakashi: And after that, well, I don't really know. We haven't decided on that. We were going to plan something, but you all woke up so early we didn't get a chance.

All the young ninjas glared at Kankuro who was trying and failing at looking innocent.

Kurenai: Anyway, be down at the docks in half an hour.

The jounins then walked out of the room before disappearing in a puff of smoke so they wouldn't disturb the others. They all met at the docks in half an hour to find an 80-foot boat tied up. They boarded the boat and looked around.

Chouji: Woohoo! They have a loaded fridge!

Shikamaru: Thank god, a couch.

Ino: Hey Sasuke! Come look at this huge deck!

Sakura: Hey guys, why is Gaara still standing on the beach?

Sakura was looking towards shore at Gaara who looked determined not to set one foot on the dock.

Temari: Well, you see, Gaara kind of has a phobia.

Sakura: A phobia? Of what?

Temari looked down at the water, then at the boat, and then back to Gaara.

Sakura: Oh.

Asuma: Can someone please get Gaara onto the boat? We can't leave without him!

Temari: Oh boy, this could be a challenge. Hey Kankuro! Help me out! We need to get Gaara onto the boat!

They tried everything. They tried blind-folding him, pushing him, dragging him, threatening him, and talking him out onto the dock. Nothing worked. After awhile Kankuro got fed up with this little charade, and he attached his chakra strings to Gaara and dragged him onto the boat. He then sat on his little brother as the boat quickly pulled away from the dock.

Gaara: Kankuro! Get off me! I NEED to get back to shore! Oh hell.

Gaara kicked him off of him and found himself very far out in the middle of a gigantic lake. He slowly walked to the wall, leaned against it, slid down to the floor, and started shaking badly.

Sakura: Um, is he going to be okay?

Temari: Probably. Just ignore him if he starts muttering to himself.

Sakura: o.0 –backs away slowly-

Gai: Okay! Who wants to go fishing?

Gai had several fishing poles in his hands and a hat with fishing lures in it.

Shikamaru: Fishing is way too troublesome.

Lee: Ooooh! Gai-sensei! I'll go fishing with you! –nice guy pose-

Gai: -nice guy pose-

Neji: I guess I'll go too.

Tenten: Me too! Fishing is a big hobby of mine.

All: 0.0

Tenten: What? It's not my fault if you don't know anything about me because Masashi Kishimoto hasn't written anything about me yet.

Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, and Asuma joined the fishing group. Will they catch any lunch? Will Shikamaru get off his lazy ass and do something? Will Gaara get over his fear of water? And what is everyone else doing? Find out in the next chapter!


End file.
